


Thor/Loki

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel's Thor and Loki. Blonde hair, black hair...who the hell knows with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor/Loki

  



End file.
